


Christmas on the Second Ship

by Booksinvolved



Category: Karneval
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SILLY YOGI EXCITED ABOUT CHRISTMAS AND SILLY THINGS gosh this is all i need in life, cute christmas au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksinvolved/pseuds/Booksinvolved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi and Gareki putting up Christmas decorations and being dumb boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas on the Second Ship

“What the hell is _this_?” Gareki exclaimed in annoyance, turning over the figurine in his hand. 

“Be careful with that!” Yogi pulled his head out of the box he’d been rummaging in, his Santa hat falling over his face. “That’s Nyanperona!” 

“I can see that.” Gareki gritted his teeth. “What am I supposed to do with it? Put a Christmas hat on it?” 

Yogi’s eyes gleamed at his words and Gareki immediately regretted having said anything. 

“Maybe…” He mused. “But for now, put it on the Christmas tree!” 

“What?” Gareki asked blankly. 

“On top of the Christmas tree!” 

“Shouldn’t the star go there?” 

“Nyanperona _is_ the star.” 

Gareki stared at the beaming Yogi and asked himself, for the billionth time, how he had ever gotten himself into this situation. There were still _twenty_ days left to Christmas but Yogi seemed intent on decorating the entire ship with garish ornaments and a surprisingly large Christmas tree. 

And of course, Tsukumo was off on some mission with Hirato (Gareki swore that they had timed it to be gone during the Christmas preparations on _purpose_ ), which left him and Yogi in charge of everything. Gareki had initially refused – he’d rather not have to sort through boxes of decorations – but Nai had turned his huge puppy eyes on him and asked him ever-so-innocently why Gareki-kun didn’t want to celebrate Christmas with them. Gareki gave in, if only to make Nai happy, but that didn’t mean _he_ was happy about it. 

He glared at the pink eyes of the figurine in his hand. 

“I’m only doing this for Yogi.” He warned it before unceremoniously depositing it on top of the Christmas tree. 

He moved to tell Yogi that he was done with the damn tree, but Yogi was nowhere to be seen. Groaning, Gareki climbed a few steps down the ladder he was standing on to reach out for the next box – how many did one ship need? – and opened it. 

A smug feeling crept up and he smiled gleefully when he saw what was inside. _Finally_ , some fun. 

  


* * *

  


“Yogi?” 

“Hm?” Yogi asked without looking at Gareki, too preoccupied with silently creeping up on one of the sheep. 

“Can you help me with this decoration for a minute?” 

“One… second…” He dropped his voice and pounced on the unsuspecting sheep, wrestling a pair of antlers onto its head. 

“I don’t know where to put it up.” Gareki sounded frustrated. 

The sheep wriggled away, bleating agitatedly, and Yogi straightened up with a satisfied grin on his face. 

“ _Now,_ ” He thought. “ _I just need to get these elf ears on Gareki…_ ” 

“Will you hurry up?” Gareki demanded as Yogi finally turned to face him, elf ears hidden (quite conspicuously) behind his back. 

“What is it?” The older boy craned his neck to get a look at the decoration in Gareki’s hand that was conveniently out of his sight behind one of the branches of the tree. 

Gareki tutted impatiently from his perch upon the ladder. “Another stupid Christmas thing. What else?” 

Yogi drew near, subconsciously noticing that Gareki had chosen a seat that put him a head taller than Yogi. 

“Well?” He asked, readying himself to fix the elf ears in Gareki’s perfect hair. 

A sly grin crept across Gareki’s face as he dangled the decoration in Yogi’s face. 

Comprehension finally dawned upon Yogi. “Mistle-“ 

He was cut short as Gareki pulled him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. 

The elf ears dropped to the ground, completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt credit: [imagineyourotp](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/67367042466/imagine-your-otp-putting-up-christmas-decorations)


End file.
